The Rocker, the Comedian ,and the Jock
by Son-of-Chaos-and-Order
Summary: Lincoln Loud has always had a strange life. Living with ten sisters has proven that time and time again, Now his heart is going out to three of those sisters. Will he find love of will he crash and burn. Rated M for language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up my followers. This is a first for me. I am writing a story that has no traces of me in it. I do not own Loud House.**

It as a normal day in the Loud house. Lori was texting Bobby. Leni was just being her ditsy self. Luna was jamming on her guitar, playing a new song that she had just learned. Luan, being the comedian, was practicing her newest jokes with Mr. Coconut. And Lynn was outside practicing soccer for an upcoming tournament. These were just the older sisters.

The younger ones were just as interesting as the older ones. We have the emo Lucy busy in the ducts writing poetry, or whatever she does when she's alone. The twins Lola and Lana. Lola was in her room having a tea party, while Lana was outside playing in the mud. Lisa was in her room cooking up some potion to test on her family. Lily was just walking around naked.

Now last but not least we have Lincoln, who was wearing nothing but his underwear and reading the latest Ace Savvy Comic that just came out that day. He had just gotten to the climatic fight between Ace Savvy and his Arch-nemesis when Luna called.

"Hey bro could you come over here for sec. There's a new song that I'd like you to listen too" When she said that Lincoln's heart skipped a beat. His heart has been doing that for some time when Luna called for him. Along with whenever Luan wanted him or Lynn wanted him. The feeling soon passed and he got out of bed, dressed up cause most of his sisters didn't like seeing him in his underwear. Once he was fully dressed, he opened his door to see chaos in the halls. Luan was trying to get people to sniff her flower, Lynn was busy making a sport out of everything that she could get her hands on, Lily was walking around naked and a few explosions came out of Lisa's room. Lincoln carefully walked around the mess a well as he could, narrowly missing Luan's flower.

Finally he entered the shared room of Luan and Luna. To see Luna tuning her guitar on her bed. Again Lincoln heart skipped a beat when he saw her. He gulped and went inside.

"You wanted to see me"

Luna looked at Lincoln and smiled, motioning him to come in and sit down.

"Yeah bro. Come listen to this new song that I just learned"

Luna started strumming her guitar as Lincoln sat down in front of her. The song was nice and slow. Something that she didn't play normally. Lincoln just sat there looking slightly enchanted. He was noticing stuff that he didn't bothered nor cared to notice before. As she was playing, she looked directly into his eyes and smiling a lovers smile. The song seemed very familiar to Lincoln, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Finally the song ended and he clapped loudly.

"Wow Luna that was really good. What was the name of it"

"Wow bro I thought that you'd recognize a song from Hercules"

Lincoln chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his head while blushing a bit.

"Yeah I guess your right. Well I better be going back to my room. Have a comic to do and whatnot."

Lincoln exited the room and outside the door waiting were Luan and Lynn. When Lincoln entered his room and shut his door they went into the shared room of Luna and Luan. Both of them had a slight glare on their faces looking at Luna. Lynn shut the door and unplugged Luna's amp.

"HEY!" Luna yelled "Why the hell did you do that" They didn't say anything but just glared at her until Luan spoke up

"We want to know why you've been hanging out with Lincoln so much lately. You've been inviting him over to our room more than usual" Luan said while crossing her arms and leaning against her bed. Luna just tuned her guitar a bit before playing a little bit.

"What's wrong with me inviting Lincoln into our room so that I can play for him. He likes it when I play"

"Yes we know that he likes it, but he usually only comes to your room once a week" Lynn said while she was casually tossing a ball into the air "But he's been to your room three times this week and you've been giving him a certain look" Luna stopped playing and slightly glared at the both of them.

"So what if I invite him to my room to listen to my music more often. Like I said. He like it when I play." Luan then got a huge smirk on her face "Much more than listening to your jokes, Luan. Or playing sports with you, Lynn" Both Lynn and Luan gasped in anger.

"No he loves listening to my jokes/playing sports with me. That's one reason I love him" The moment those words exited their mouths. They gasped in surprise and turned to each other

"You too! I'll have you know that I love him more than you" They yelled at each other while Luna just looked st the two of them with wide eyes not wanting to say anything while playing a few notes on her guitar. Both of them looked at Luna and glared slightly at her then it dawned on them.

"Wait a second, you like him too" Luan stated while stepping closer and getting in Luna's face.

"Okay first of all... you're too close" Luan backed off a bit but still pretty close "And second of all what if I do. I mean after all even if I was, I'd still have the best chance of becoming Lincoln's girlfriend than some unknown comedian or some jock who loves to beat him up" The comment caused the two to gasp even louder and growled a bit before Luan smirked and took out a tape before putting back on her person.

"Well I've seen stuff that none of you have seen" She paused for a slight dramatic effect "I've seen Lincoln naked" Lynn and Luna rolled both their eyes at the statement

"We've all seen Lincoln naked, dumbass" Luna said as she put away her guitar "when he was a baby, he walked around naked a lot... just like Lily" Luan just smirked bigger.

"Ah but that tape was from a few nights ago" That revelation took a few seconds for it to register in the other two and when it did, both of them lunged at Luan each wanting to get the tape. It was a equal match between the older sister Luna and the more athletic Lynn. Both of them had the tape in their hands trying to get it for themselves. Luan was knocked out on the floor from the tackle. Finally after what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes. Lynn put her feet on Luna's chest and pushed off, ripping the tape out of Luna's hand and running towards her and Lucy's room, and locking it when she closed the door. Luna ran towards the locked door and started to bang on it loudly.

"C'mon Lynn open the Damn door" Luna said while banging on it. A few minutes later Lynn came out all red and blushing muttering

"I thought that he would be big, but damn he's bigger than I thought" She didn't even close her door but went straight to the bathroom and shut the door tightly. A few seconds later you could here some moans coming from the bathroom. Luna took the chance and went into Lynn's and Lucy's room, grabbed the tape and went back to her and Luan's room. Luan was still unconscious and gave no hint of waking up soon. Moving towards Luan's TVs, Luna pushed in the tape and pressed play.

The screen turned on and for a few seconds it showed an empty room. All of a sudden the door opened and in stepped in Lincoln in nothing but a towel that was slightly raised at the crotch area. He took off the towel and Luna's mouth just dropped open and she started to get wet.

"Damn that must be at least seven inches" Luna started to rub herself through her skirt just thinking about her brother cock inside herself "I'm just so wet just thinking about his huge cock" Lincoln started to do a monologue as he put on his pajama pants.

"When you live with ten sisters, things tend to get pretty awkward , pretty quickly... especially when your going through puberty. Being the only guy (besides dad) can be really awkward during this stage in a boys life. Especially if you have an older sister that just loves to tackle you at any chance that they can get. When I first started going through puberty I had just gotten out of the shower and I had a stiff one that you could see..." The video cut off while Luna was still rubbing herself. She was staring at the blank screen.

"NOOOOOOOO" she yelled but then remembered where Luan hid all her tapes. Rushing towards the closet she dug through mounds of tapes until she found what she was looking for. She took the tape and played the tape.

"...well when she tackled me, my erection just started to rub itself against her leg. It took her a few seconds before she realized what was happening and when she did, she got off as quickly as she could." Lincoln chuckled a bit "Both of us were blushing heavily and she avoided me for the rest of the day. However she started to act a little strangely around me after that though. Always wanting to wrestle with me more and more." Luna's eyes opened wide

"So that's why he's been more tired and bruised than usual." she paused for a few seconds as a realization hit her " Wait a second, Lynn is already trying to make a move on our brother. Well I won't let her get away with it."Luna turned back to the video.

"... with her jokes and Luna has been calling me more and more to listen to her music. Now don't get me wrong I love to help my sisters out but I almost have no time to read my comics in my undies anymore. Of coarse I have been feeling a little weird around the three of them" He paused for a few seconds "kinda like how I used to feel around Christina and Ronnie Ann" Lincoln then stopped in his tracks and got a somewhat horrified look on his face "Oh my word, I think I'm in love with my sisters. How could this even happen." Lincoln paced around the room putting his hands to his head "I mean Lynn has her tomboyish personality and is the closest to my age, Luan has probably seen me naked dozens of times with her cameras... note to self find camera in my room and take it down... and Luna is such an amazing guitar player who will never quit." Lincoln lied down on the bed " Maybe my sisters are in love with me too. I would hate to be the reason that they don't talk to each other. Hopefully they won't try to go any further other than they already have" With Lincoln turned off his light and the tape cut went to black.

Luna just stared at the screen with slight shock. Not only was she, Luan and Lynn in love with Lincoln, but it seemed that he was in love with them too. Luna heard a groan and looked behind her to see Luan finally waking up and holding my head.

"Man I feel like a pack of wild Lynns just ran me over" Luan chuckled then winced at the pain she was having. "Ow" Luan turned to see what Luna was watching and got up dusting her skirt off before leaning against the wall. "He's not as dense or dumb as he lets us to believe." Luan said uncharacteristically somber "In terms of smarts, I think it's Lisa, Lincoln then Lori. He did after all find out where the sweet spot is on vanzilla, has helped everyone with there problems when the rest of us couldn't. If he really applied himself. I think that he might be able to give Lisa a run for her money." Luna thought about it for a few seconds.

"Yeah, he always seems to know when Lisa is giving someone an experimental concoction. Is pretty much able to hold his own against Lynn. Is always able to not be hit with your practical jokes. It's like he's got a little bit of each loud inside him. His poems are better than Lucy's..."

"At age ten he somewhat taught Leni to drive. I think that living with ten sisters has gave him the ability to think like us" Luan continued "And if we are able to unlock his potential then who knows what he'll be able to do" The room was quiet for a few seconds while Luan sat on her bed and laid down, before getting a sly smile on her face.

"You know we could share him. You , me and Lynn all three of us" The statement caused the rocker to drop her jaw and answer in a shaky voice.

"W-what are you talking a-about. A-are you sure about that idea" Luan just nodded her head, still smiling Luna composed herself. "Well if we were to do that, then we'd have to convince Lynn. I have a feeling that she'd be almost impossible to convince" Luan bit her lip some and sat on top of the bed with her hand to her chin humming while rubbing her chin.

"Yeah your right. But even if she doesn't agree to it, there's still the two of us that could get him" Luan got off the wall and went into her closet and came back out with her pajamas on.

"It's almost time to go to bed. I'm just going to go brush my teeth and go to sleep." Luan left the room but leaned in the doorway. "But in all seriousness, think about the harem idea. He said it himself 'I would hate to be the reason that they don't talk to each other'" With that Luan left Luna to her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all of my viewers. Thank you to those that have reviewed this story. I love that you like my story. Now the next few chapters will be focusing more on how the sisters fell in love with Lincoln. I hope you enjoy them as much as you did the first chapter. I do not own Loud House.**

 **Lynn P.O.V.**

I had a huge grin on my face. Lincoln was in the shower and would get out any second, and the moment he did… BAM I would pounce on him from my spot above the doorway **(yes it's possible to be there)**. After around a minute I finally heard the water turn off and the door opened with Lincoln wearing nothing but a towel. Keeping that huge grin on my face. I yelled

"LUCHA LIBRE" and dived towards my little bro. The moment he turned around and saw me, he knew that he was screwed. Screaming as manly as he could as I landed on top of him. I was about to smile when I felt something push up against my leg. Looking down, I saw that Lincoln had a boner. The thought of Lincoln with one caused me to blush heavily as I got off as quickly as I could and saw that he was just as red as I was. Running to Lucy's and my shared room, I ran in and slammed the door shut. Luckily Lucy wasn't in the room so that she couldn't ask what the matter with me was. I tried to take deep breaths to help me calm down, but they weren't working at all. I mean Lincoln couldn't be at that age already… couldn't he. I mean he's still my little bro and the thought of him going through puberty just seemed weird. So why was I feeling so weird just thinking about him. Deciding to try to avoid him for the rest of the day so that nothing else embarrassing would happen today.

The day was done and Lynn was getting ready for bed. Bouncing her tennis ball against the wall until she fell asleep. Her dreams consisted of things that went a little off the deep end. They started normally. She was in the championships for one of the sports that she played. She and one other guy were the star players on the team. Getting into position, she waited for the referee to blow the whistle so that she could run. The play started and she ran as fast as she could down the field. She looked back and saw the ball coming towards her perfectly. She caught the ball and scored the winning goal with seconds left to go on the clock. The crowed cheered when her team won the game. The star player took off his helmet and she saw Lincoln's face. He jogged towards her, enveloping her into his arms and planted a huge kiss onto her lips.

Waking up in a cold sweat, she noticed that her panties were soaking wet and sticky. Getting up and making sure not to wake up Lucy, she grabbed a new pair of panties and went to the bathroom.

Splashing some water on her face she looked in the mirror and talked to her reflection.

"This is the fourth time that I've had this dream. Why is my little brother the one that's kissing me. It's not like I'm in love…" realization dawned on her as she looked at her reflection for a few seconds "Oh my word I've fallen in love with my brother" she repeated those last few lines until she sat on the floor and started laughing.

"I am so fucked up" There was a knock at the door. It was Luan asking if she was OK in there. Composing herself as best she could, Lynn door.

"I'm fine Luan, just a weird dream that I had" Luan didn't seem convinced, but let it slide and pushed Lynn out of the bathroom. Lynn walked back to her and Lucy's room and tried to fall back to sleep as best she could. The next following weeks Lynn tried her best to always be in physical contact as best she could.

 **This concludes the second chapter. Tell me in the comments if you want Luan or Luna next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys, I'm very impressed. I only have two chapters that I have posted (don't count this one) and I already have a good amount of followers and favorites. Now for something serious. I've noticed that despite being a relatively new fandom, there are a nice amount of stories, but only a couple of good ones. One of them being A brother's debt by The Loud Author (a good story, don't like some of the things he put but still good story). Other than that there aren't that many good stories. If you have some stories that you would like to post form pastebin or wattpad or something please do. I hope that you love this chapter as much as my other ones. P.S. Lincoln is 9 at the beginning**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Ever since Lincoln was born, Luna and him had always had a special relationship went deeper than most normal brother and sister relationships. When it came to the two, they could not say no to each other. Which is why Luna was very surprised when she started to develop romantic feelings for her little brother. It was like she was at a Mick Swagger concert every time she was around him. concert every time that she was around him. It had all started on the fourth of July. Being an Anglophile, Luna never had a strong patriotic sense and so never really cared for the celebration. Lincoln on the other hand loved the fourth. He loved everything about it, from the huge party the city put on in the park to the poppers that he and his family would have a small war with, but the part he loved the most was the huge fireworks that was put on at the end of the day. This year was going to be different though, this year he was going to get Luna to actually enjoy the Fourth.

"C'mon kids it's almost time to go" Rita yelled from the living room "And don't forget the towels this time, we don't want wet butts like last year" There was movement from all around the house as almost everyone was getting ready for the celebration... almost. The only one who wasn't getting ready was Luna, she was in her room listening to an album by The Beetles. Her hands were behind her head while her legs were crossed and eyes closed. She didn't want to go to the party whatsoever.

Lincoln was so excited. It was his second favorite holiday of the year (first was Christmas, duh). He loved every bit of the celebration. From the people that he met every year to the amazing firework display that the city put on. There were even some rumors that the city was going to use some fireworks that were banned in other countries. He could not wait to watch them with his family. He walked out of his room and passed Luan/Luna's room when he saw that Luna was sitting on the beanbag chair with her headphones on. Poking his head inside he tried to get her attention.

"Luna, C'mon it's almost time to go" Luna didn't say anything so Lincoln yelled a bit louder, and louder until Luna took off her headphones

"WHAT DO- oh hey Lincoln. Whatcha doing there" She yelled then smiled. Lincoln had somewhat of an anime sweat drop but said

"It's almost time to go to the park, c'mon" The moment he said that Luna groaned out loud and took shut off her music but didn't get up

"I don't want to go this year" She yelled/complained "Mom knows that I don't like the fourth, so why does she make me go every bloody year" She took some deep breaths and calmed down after a few seconds to see Lincoln with a slightly fearful look on his face from the yelling, instantly causing Luna to feel guilty for her actions. Getting up from the beanbag she walked over to Lincoln and enveloped him in a hug (to which he returned) while resting her chin on his head.

'His hair is so soft' she thought while subconsciously breathing in some of his scent 'and he actually smells really nice. Must be from hanging around a house full of girls' she chuckled a bit causing Lincoln to break the hug and look up at her quizzically.

"What's so funny sis?" Luna stopped and looked into his innocent eyes.

"Just how your hair is so soft. I would have thought that with how much Lynn wrestles with you and the way that Luan pranks you… your hair would be more coarse."

"Well Leni has been helping me with my hair for awhile now. She said that no brother of hers was going to have such bad hair." Luna didn't know why but the thought of someone other than her touching her little brothers hair other than her irked her. Making her growl, but not loud enough for Lincoln to hear.

"You know what I've changed my mind. I'll go to the party. Who know's I might just find a record maker" Luna said. For some reason she really wanted to go with Lincoln Upon hearing this Lincoln beamed with joy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" he gave her one last hug before running downstairs.

 **Time-skip at the party.**

It was almost time for the fireworks to go off and the Loud family were seated, but Lincoln couldn't find Luna anywhere. He looked high and low for her but couldn't find her. He was about to give up when he heard a wonderful melodious voice with a guitar strumming. Following the beautiful sound he saw Luna under a tree singing a soft melody. Lincoln sat down and let her finish.

"Wow that was beautiful Luna" Luna was startled at Lincoln's and yelped a bit sounding like a dog. This caused Lincoln to try his hardest to not burst out laughing. Luna had a look of anger on her face but quickly put on an evil smile.

"Oh so you want to laugh huh little bro" She paused for dramatic effect "Well I'll give you something to laugh about." She lunged towards Lincoln causing him to fall towards the ground on his back. Straddling his waist, she took both of his hands and managed to hold them with one of hers. Then with the skill that came with a guitar player, she tickled Lincoln's sides making him burst out in laughter. His laughter had an unknown effect on Luna. It was like a melodious sound coming from him. It was something that she wanted to hear again and again. It was something that only she wanted to hear, noone else.

After a few seconds, she stopped and let Lincoln catch his breath. When he did the fireworks started, and for some reason Luna wanted Lincoln to sit in her lap. Picking him up, she placed him in her lap, wrapped her arms around him and put her chin on his head. Smiling she thought.

'Maybe the fourth isn't so bad afterall' You could hear Lynn shouting in the distance

"USA, USA"

 **A few months later**

Luna was in bed getting ready to sleep. Putting her headphones on, she shut off her lamp and closed her eyes. To go to her brothers elementary school. She was in a classroom looking out on the playground and saw Lincoln playing on the swings all alone. Suddenly she started Singing

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement. I guess I've already won that. It's just not worth the aggravation. This should be ancient history, been there done that" She turned around to see: Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn and Lucy. Each singing harmoniously.

"Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'. He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and. Who you're thinking of"

"No chance, no way I won't say it, no no"

"You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh"

"It's a cliche. I won't say I'm in love. I feel like I need to learn a lesson. It won't end good no matter what. My head is screaming get a grip, girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh"

"You keep on denying. Who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When ya gonna own up. That ya got, got, got it bad"

"Whoa: No chance, No way I won't say it, no, no"

"Give up, give in check the grin you're in love"

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love"

"You doin' flips read our lips you're in love"

"You're way off base I won't say it"

"She won't say it, No!"

"Girl, don't be proud. It's OK you're in love"  
"Oh-ohhhhh. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love" With that she was looking out the window with one hand on the glass and staring longingly at Lincoln.

With that Luna woke up and almost yelled loud enough to wake up Luan

"Bloody Hell" she took in some deep breathes to help calm her nerves before throwing off her covers and ran to the bathroom. Shutting the door and running the water and waiting for the sink to fill. Once it did she cupped her hands and splashed her face with it. For once not speaking in her british accent she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"What the fuck was with that dream" She whispered/yelled "I literally sang how I was in love with my brother" She then started to remember the previous year. How excited she was to go the the party with Lincoln, despite her hate for the fourth. When that bully was bullying her brother, she wanted to personally teach him a lesson. Then there was that time that Christina punched him for following his sisters instructions. Causing her to once again want to personally teach someone a lesson.

"I mean who does that to someone who's that nice, loving and cute…" She paused for a second "Where did cute come from" She thought about the past couple of months and came to the conclusion that she was in fact in love with her brother. She let that realization sink in before chuckling a bit.

"Well at least I'm not the first musician to want to pick fruit from the family tree" There was a knock on the door. She opened it up to see Lori looking like death itself in human form. Letting her come in before closing it behind her, she walked back to her room and paused just before entering to stare at the room at the end of the hallway.

"No matter what happens or who you meet." She whispered "I will always be there for you."

 **Well that was a doozy to write. Sorry for the late update, I was trying to figure out what to do with Luna. Couple that with School, sports and a job and I didn't have much time to write. Tell me what you think. Now I'm gonna need some help. I have absolutely no idea what to do with Luan. If you could PM me some ideas. That would be great and if I use it I will give you a shout out. Also I had to edit the song a bit to fit the story.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to Luan's chapter. I'd like to thank all my loyal followers for liking this story. I'd also like to give a shout out to He23t and Masquerade man 1234 for giving me ideas for this chapter. I won't be using all of what you gave me, but will try to combine them. I've also taken some inspiration from a person called jumpjump, it's nothing huge, just something small. With that said… let's get on with the story. P.S. Lincoln is ten.**

 **Mark Ridley's Comedy Castle***

A thirteen year old Luan was extremely nervous. In just an hour she would be on stage in front of an entire crowd. Sure she had told her jokes to her family and friends, but not to this many people at once. She was so nervous that she started to chew on her left pointer finger in hopes of it calming her down… it didn't work. She started pacing back and forth trying to calm her nerves. Looking at the clock, she saw that she had thirty minutes til it was showtime. Lincoln walked to where she was and tried to get his attention.

"Luan… LUan… LUAN" That finally got her attention and she turned around with a slightly angry face.

"WILL YOU PLE… oh Lincoln it's just you" Luan took a deep breath to calm down "What are you doing here, you should be with Mom, Dad and the rest of our sisters"

"Well I wanted to do something that I wasn't able to do with all the commotion that we were going through" With that he gave her the biggest hug that he could. "I want to wish you good luck" That put a small smile on her face as she returned the hug and placed her chin on his head.

"Thanks Linc. That really means alot coming from you" Somebody came to them and cleared his throat, making them look towards him.

"Luan you're on in five" Luan broke the hug with Lincoln and ruffled his hair.

"Go back to mom and dad, you HAIR me" Luan laughed at her own joke while Lincoln groaned a bit.

"Alright Luan, break a leg" With that Lincoln left to go find their parents. Taking a deep breath Luan waited for the announcer to tell her to come on stage. Looking out through the crowd she saw a boy that she had a huge crush on. His name was Lucius Morris. A kid that was in her P.E. class. Being a year older than she was, he had some muscle that was visible beneath his shirt. He had shoulder length Blonde hair with sky blue eyes. When she made eye contact, she blushed a bit before taking a deep breath and starting.

"Hey everyone, I hope everyone is in the Christmas spirit, but watch out that you don't get TINSELITUS from decorating." She waited for at least a chuckle nothing came.

"Wow I hope that this night doesn't become like a group of unorganized cats… a CAT-ASTROPHE" Still nothing. Luan started to get nervous.

"Well I can say with confidence that this place will never get hot… not with all of these FANS of comedy." Luan was sweating with nervousness, why wasn't anybody laughing. These were comedy gold that she made just for this night. She was tempted to just walk off stage, but wanted to stick it out. Taking a drink of water, she got out Mr. Coconuts and started to do a well rehearsed routine.

"Hey Mr. Coconuts how's life been treating you" She asked with a smile

"Oh it's been good. A little wooden but good"

"Say did you hear about our teacher at school, that had to have his left hand and foot cut off"

"Oh no, is he OK" Luan put on a huge smile to finish the punchline

"He's better than OK, he's ALL RIGHT" There was silence all around. The boy that she had a crush on stood up, Luan had a huge smile on her face thinking that he was going to clap his hands, but he shouted

"Hey here's a joke for you. What kind of tea is hard to swallow" He waited a few seconds before continuing "REALITY… you suck" With that he took a tomato **(I know so original)** and threw it at Luan. This simple act caused the rest of the place, bar the Louds to start throwing tomatoes. Getting pelted with tomatoes from almost every side was not fun. While trying to shield herself from them, one splattered into her eyes, momentarily blinding her.

"AHHHHH, I can't see" This one declaration caused the entire Loud family to jump up from their seats and rush towards the stage to grab Luan before anything else could happen. Dad and Rita grabbed Luan and the kids grabbed her stuff and rushed out the door.

The entire ride home was silent except for Luan, who was bawling her eyes out. It was her first big gig as a comedian and she blew it. Lincoln was right beside her giving her a shoulder to cry on. Hugging her to the best of his current position, he rubbed her back just as his mom did when he was upset. When they arrived home the almost all the Louds got out of the van. The only ones that were still there were Luan and Lincoln. Luan because she had fallen asleep and Lincoln cause he couldn't get out due to Luan. Admitting defeat, Lincoln put Luan's head in his lap and fell asleep soon after that. Resting his head on the back of the seat.

 **The Next Morning**

Luan woke up to see that she wasn't in her bed, being confused she got up and looked around to see that she was in the van and that Lincoln was with her. The thought that Lincoln stayed with her throughout the night brought a warm smile to her face and a feeling that she couldn't quite place. Taking his chin in one of her hands, she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Lincoln. One of these days you're going to make a girl very happy" She waited for Lincoln to wake up and in a few minutes he did to see that he was still in the car.

"Morning Lincoln" Luan said making Lincoln to jump a little

"Oh it's just you Luan" He turned to face her "Are you feeling better" Luan took a few seconds to answer.

"I'm feeling better than yesterday, but I still feel terrible" Luan took a deep breath as tears were threatening to come come out "I mean this boy that I had a crush on was there, and I was hoping to make him laugh, but he thinks my comedy is horrible" Some tears started to fall. She didn't know why she was telling her little brother this, but it just felt so right. Lincoln opened his arms and Luan barreled into his chest and started to bawl again. They stayed like that for awhile before Luan's stomach started to growl. Chuckling a bit they got out of the car and walked up to the house. Entering the kitchen they saw that everyone was already at the table. For breakfast Rita had cooked bacon, eggs, and french toast. Luan and Lincoln went their separate ways and sat in their seats.

 **Five Months Before Chapter 1**

For a few months Luan had been feeling that same feeling that started when she thanked her sleeping brother and kissed his cheek. She knew that it was like the feeling that she had for that one boy, but it was different for some reason. Like it was deeper than a normal crush. To try to take her mind off of Lincoln, she took out her computer to watch the hidden camera's that she had place around the house in order to try to find new material. Watching through all of her family and fast forwarding through any private moments. Finally she got to Lincoln and a huge smile appeared on her face.

Lincoln was carrying a comically large bowl of popcorn and sat it on the table in front of the couch. Going back to the kitchen, he came back with some soda to see that all the popcorn was gone. Looking around and seeing nothing, he went back and made another bowl. Only to see that his soda was gone. Getting a little peeved he took a few seconds to think before coming up with an idea. Getting some rope, he placed the popcorn and soda in a loop and hid in the kitchen. Not even two seconds later, he heard a loud

"HEY" Poking his head out from the kitchen, Lincoln saw Lola and Lana tied up and reaching out towards the popcorn. Fast Forward a few hours and we see Lincoln reading comics in his underwear. Almost off screen you could see Lynn's head poking out from behind the couch. Creeping ever so closely towards Lincoln. You could see a huge grin on her face as she bent her legs then pounced on Lincoln causing him to scream a very "manly" scream and fall on the floor. Luan chuckled and checked the clock seeing that it was two in the morning.

"Fuck, I've got to get to bed" She was getting up when she felt her bladder go full "Right after I go to the bathroom" walking out the door she was about to open the bathroom door when she heard laughter then a voice that sounded like Lynn say

"I am so fucked up" Fearing for her sister a little she knocked on the door and asked

"Hey Lynn are you ok" A few seconds passed and the door opened to see a more composed Lynn look at Luan

"I'm fine Luan, just a weird dream that I had" Luan wasn't convinced, but let it slide seeing as she had to go really badly. Pushing Lynn out and closing the door behind her she pulled down her skirt and panties and sat on the toilet.

Just being there all alone gave her some time to do something she wasn't normally able to do. Contemplate the strange feeling that she's been having around Lincoln.

"Seriously what's this feeling that I'm having for Linc. It's like what I had for what that guy that turned out to be an ass, but different in a way that I can't exactly place my finger on. Lincoln's always there for us. Always making time to care for us when we need it. We sometimes take it for granted, like when we asked him to cover for all of us." That thought made her pang with guilt. "We're horrible to him. We're always so caught up in our own thing that we tend to ignore him. Now if I could only figure out what this feeling is" She stayed on the toilet for a few minutes just thinking, and when she finally got it she just laughed.

"Of course it's so obvious. I"m in love with my brother" With that revelation, she got up, pulled up her skirt and panties and walked to her room. Laying down and trying to fall asleep she heard Luna yell/whisper

"Bloody hell"

 **Welp that concludes Luan's chapter I wrote this at like 4 in the morning so sorry if it's not as good as the other ones. Now there's a small poll that I'd like you to take. It's to help decide what my next story (not this one) will be about.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, welcome to the technically second chapter of the story. I'd like to thank my loyal followers and favorites. You're the reason that I write these. You love my writing and I only hope that I will continue to please you.**

 **A few days after chapter 1.**

Lincoln Loud was bored out of his mind. It was another school day and there was nothing exciting going on. Mrs. Johnson was teaching algebra and Lincoln had his head on his desk barely staying awake. He was awoken suddenly by a voice yelling

"LINCOLN LOUD". Bolting up from his desk he saw the entire class and Mrs. Johnson looking at him. All the attention on him was something that he wasn't used to, unless he was in trouble with his sisters.

"Well, since you seem to be able to sleep, then you must know how to do the problems that are on the board. Lincoln gulped in nervousness, he looked at the board and saw on the board a few questions such as √90, find the slope of the line 5x-5y=7, (7x-8)*(x+4), etc. Lincoln was relieved just a little bit. He knew what some of the answers were. Getting up from his seat and walking to the board, he took the chalk and answered a few of the questions. Once he was done, he set the chalk down turned around and looked at Mrs. Johnson who looked mildly impressed.

"Good job Lincoln" she said while walking back to the board. "But I want you to see me after school so that I can talk to you" Lincoln just nodded and walked back to his desk. Soon enough class was over and Lincoln walked to his locker, punched in his locker combination, and took out his gym clothes. Jogging to the locker room to change he bumped into Ronnie Ann (who was turning a corner), making her fall to the ground.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GO- oh hey Lincoln" Ronnie Ann said a little too sweetly while rubbing her tailbone.

"Hey Ronnie Ann" Lincoln extended a hand to her which she took. Hoisting her back up he waved bye to her before she could say anything else, and started his jog again. Reaching the locker rooms he starting changing, putting his regular clothes inside the lockers there.

"Ahh P.E., the most hated class in school. What with all the running, pushups, situps and other stuff that they have us do. I hate this class especially because my sister Lynn is a teacher's aid. I don't hate her… it's just that she's been getting a little too touchy feely these past couple of months. She'll use any excuse to have her hands on me, whether it be because my form is "sloppy" or giving my a big hug in front of all of my classmates." Lincoln takes a breath to help calm down a little. "Hopefully we'll be doing something so that she will have to go to other kids." Lincoln exited the locker room and entered the gym to see everyone just hanging out on the bleachers. He was confused seeing as usually everyone was doing their own thing before coach started class. Walking to the bleachers, he sat down and waited for class to start. A few seconds later coach came out with a clipboard in his hand. Lincoln ,along with the entire class gulped in fear. There was only one reason that he brought out that clip board… and that was if there was going to be some sort of test.

"Alright you little wimps. Today I've got a treat for all of you" Coach started and Lincoln started to sweat a little "Today is the presidential fitness test. (everyone groaned at this) Meaning that it's time to see how many of you actually put forth effort. I'll be grading you in multiple events. All will be graded by my partner Lynn Loud" Lynn just got a look that was almost pure evil at how the thought of how many people would fail. Looking around the room at the scared looks on the students faces. Stopping at Lincolns for a few seconds it got noticeably softer, he saw this and a puzzled look came onto his face. Lynn saw this and quickly moved her gaze around some more.

"Alright you wimps you'll be tested in several events." The coach checked his clipboard. "You will be tested in curl-ups, shuttle runs, v-sit reach/sit and reach, the one mile run and pull ups" Lincoln gulped, he really hated do most forms of exercise. Lynn already had him do more stuff at home than he did here. Coach blew his whistle.

"Alright everyone get to your spots and we'll begin with curl-ups" Everyone walked to their place in the gym and got in the position with their backs on the floor and knees bent at a forty-five degree angle. Coach blew his whistle and the whole class began. Lynn walked through the gym looking at the form of each kid and giving them a slight kick when they needed to correct it. Finally she arrived at Lincoln and gave him a more critical look over and only had to kick his feet a little.

"Wow Lincy I'm impressed, you have almost perfect form" She said with some admiration in her voice. The calling of Lincoln's nickname caused a few of the kids to snicker, but they quickly shut-up when Lynn glared at them.

Class continued as normal until the mile run. Whereas most kids would be dreading the run, Lincoln for some odd reason was looking forward to it. Chuckling a bit he said to himself

"Heh, maybe Lynn is rubbing off on me a bit" Coach blew his whistle and everyone started the first of four laps. Out in front was Lynn (naturally) who was skipping backwards while holding her phone. Out in front of the kids who were being tested was Lincoln. Seeing her little brother out in front caused a smile of pride to come onto Lynn's face. They passed the first lap and Lincoln was doing good. The second one, he was still doing good and some of the students were starting to fall behind. The third lap came up and Lincoln along with some of the more athletic kids were going strong. Finally lap four came along and it was just Lincoln and some other kid that was keeping up the pace. Finally it was the final stretch and Lincoln started to feel tired. He started to slow down and Lynn saw this.

"C'mon Linc you can do this. I know that you can" Just hearing Lynn's voice helped Lincoln to dig a bit more into his reserves and sprint as fast as he could towards the finish line. The moment he crossed, Lincoln felt like he was going to die. The pain of running a mile at the pace he was going finally caught up to him and he laid on the ground stiff as a board. The last thing he saw before passing out was the worried face of Lynn and the coach calling two boys over to him.

 **Hello everyone, I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I've just been very busy with work, school, sports, and other things. I'll try to upload more chapters when I'm able to. Please Like and subscribe if you like this story and would like to see more in the future. If you have a request on what you'd like to see, PM me with it and I might just write it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello y'all and welcome to the next chapter. Football is finally over so I will be able to update more often. Thank you all that have loved this story. This is honestly my most popular story. Given some time to think, while I couldn't write this has led me to think about my writing style. I will be trying to make this chapter a little more realistic. The last couple of chapters just feel too… cartoony. If you like it tell me, if you don't then tell me and I will continue to write the way that people like. After all it's the readers and reviewers that help make the stories.**

 **Right after last chapter**

Lincoln woke up with a splitting headache. Opening his eyes he recoiled at the light that assaulted them, stunning him for a few seconds. Getting his bearings as best he could, Lincoln rolled to his side intending to sit up and noticed that he was on a cot in the nurse's office. Grabbing his head and yelped out.

"ARGH"

While his hands were on his head, he noticed that he was pretty warm. A few seconds had passed before the nurse came in with a clipboard in her hand, writing something on it. Taking a look at Lincoln she smiled

"Oh good, you're awake" placing her clipboard on the desk near her she continued "Your sister was worried that something serious was wrong. In fact, she refused to leave until you came out." she walked over to some drawers and pulled out a small flashlight and told lincoln to look straight at the wall in front of him.

"How long was I out" Lincoln asked as he recoiled a bit at the light that was shined into his eyes.

"Well you were out for a few hours. Right now it's…" She turned her head to the clock on the wall beside them "it's 4:56" She shined the flashlight into Lincoln's other eye.

"Whelp that's what I thought, you are both slightly dehydrated and have a minor concussion. Must have happened when you hit the ground." The nurse stood up and walked over to a small fridge and grabbed a bottle of water out of it. Handing it to Lincoln along with some pills from her coat pocket

"Take these, to help with your head ache. Also be sure to drink plenty of water so that you don't faint again. Other than that you are free to go" Hearing that Lincoln got off of the cot and walked out the door to see Lynn spinning a ball on her finger.

 **Yes I know that this is a short chapter, but I just couldn't think of a way to continue it.**


End file.
